In patient care facilities, in addition to larger machines and devices which are mounted on docking stations and the like, various smaller items are required to be kept adjacent to the patient. Some of these items require continuous connection to a-power supply, such as call cords for alerting nurses or other care attendants, and similar alert devices, as well as smaller items of monitoring equipment for vital signs or other routine in situ tests.
It is known to provide customized wall docking stations for larger equipment such as monitors which are required to be connected to the main power supply, where the connection is continuous and any movement of the equipment during use is by manipulation of part or all of the docking station, such as an extendable or articulated arm.
It is also known to provide storage devices for smaller patient care items which are not required to be connected to a power supply. Such devices include wall-mounted shelving, or trays or the like which can be removably attached to desired locations on beds or other hardware.
Call cords and similar alerting devices often present particular problems, in that they require constant connection to a power supply, but the alerting button portion is required to be close to and accessible by the patient at all times. This can present problems of safety and security, where the cord may present an obstruction or hazard to patients or personnel, or of hygiene where the button portion of a cord is unclipped or otherwise detached from its usual location, and that portion touches the ground or other unclean surface.
Further, where a cord of an alerting device is disconnected in order to allow some physical movement in a patient room, an unnecessary alarm may sound as a result of the disconnection, wasting valuable time and resources of staff attending to such alarm.
Other items regularly used in patient care rooms can suitably and safely be kept in the rooms, but are subject to being dropped, contaminated, or otherwise damaged or compromised where there is no appropriate storage which keeps them accessible as needed but protected from accident or misuse, for example where the patient has physical or mental problems which give rise to behaviours which interfere with such equipment.